


Strike Forth

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, Genuis Midoriya Izuku, Murder, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Spies and Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villian Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Standing alone against the entire world, Midoriya Izuku as Kira stands against the might of the greatest detective in the world, who happens to be a familiar face. At the same time, he works as Seishin in deep cover in the newly-named Liberation Vanguard and simultaneously making friends and forming plans as the hero in training Dauntless.In the streets and alleywas of cities all around Japan, clusters of people gather around support of Kira, willing to go through anything to join the groups that support Kira.All for One waits in the shadows, getting ready for his greatest plan yet...Multiple powers are getting closer and closer together, and the risks are higher than ever, but nobody is backing down, risking their very lives to enact justice.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Dabi & League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Ryuk (Death Note), Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Nezu & Midoriya Inko, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Tokoyami Fumikage, Tsukauchi Naomasa & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772263
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Strike Forth

**Author's Note:**

> I will be publishing chapters every other month until the work is complete, and then I'll update weekly. Thanks for your understanding in advance!

He’d blinked awake a second after he’d fallen, and Stain was still standing there, and everyone was still motionless. He could barely move, the only thing he could do was tap out the seconds, just so he could do _something_ . If Shigaraki attacked now, they’d all be dead. Or pretty much any villain with a grudge against Stain. Horus and Hawks were probably devoted to taking care of the two villainous brothers with near identical fire quirks. Speaking about fire quirks, what was Endeavor doing just standing there? Stain wasn’t moving so all the heroes had to do was just capture him! The silence dragged on, and still nobody was moving a muscle. Why had the hero killer stopped moving? The hero killer had still been going strong, even after their entire battle, facing off against several heroes and hero students with powerful quirks, even fighting the number three hero and _still_ had been standing, ready to fight. And Stain didn’t have that powerful of a quirk. He’d seen Stain take on heroes before, but this was another level. He’s got a long way to go before he can fight as good as the hero killer. Speaking of the hero killer, nobody has captured Stain yet!

Alright, If nobody was going to do it, then he’s going to find the strength to do it himself. He shifted his arms underneath him and pushed, eventually forcing himself into a standing position. He managed to take a hesitant step forward, and then a second, but Stain collapsed to the ground before he took a third, and that seemed to spur on everyone to move, Endeavor cuffing Stain, and some sidekick hero caught him as he fell. His knees had buckled under him, his body simply refusing to hold himself up anymore once the fight had concluded.

When he woke up again, he was in a hospital bed, feeling his entire body thrum with numbed pain. There weren’t any tubes or anything in him, but he could feel his throat was dry. Opening his eyes, he noticed the hospital room was only lit by fluorescent lights, outside of the windows was the night sky, the city of Hosu lit up with neon signs below. When he looked around in his hospital room, aside from the curtains separating his bed from the other beds in the room. There was a plastic glass filled with water on the bed stand. Maybe there was a nurse that put it there.

The second sensation he felt was that he had to use the bathroom. He really didn’t want to ask a nurse or something to use the bathroom, so hopefully there’s a bathroom in this room. Alright, let’s see if getting up is a doable action. First step, sitting up. He put his hands underneath him and pushed up. His sore muscles protested a little bit, but it wasn’t too bad. Step 1 complete. Next step, standing up and out of the hospital bed. It was a bit more difficult than sitting up, but after about fifteen seconds, he was on his feet. Cool. What does he do from here? He pushed through the curtain (and almost fell through it) but he’d pushed through and ended up in the main room, white and beige as expected. Thankfully, the room came with handrails, so he could just stumble along the wall until he reached the first door. He opened the first door. Nope, that leads out into the hallway. The corridor was dimly lit, and there wasn’t really anyone in the hallways, but this wasn’t the right door. Alright, time to try the second door then.

Success! The second door was a bathroom! From there he did his business and hobbled back into the hospital bed, and then sat down. A couple of minutes later, a nurse arrived, tapping on the curtain and he confirmed they could come in.

“So are you feeling well, Midoriya? All you had was some pretty bad muscle strain on most of your body. Hopefully you feel strong enough to eat.” The nurse asked. He was quite young, based on the spiky cloud-grey hair and lack of facial hair, but he seemed nice. “I’m nurse Sakito, by the way.”

He nodded. He really didn’t feel that strong enough to eat, but he knew he really did need to do that. The nurse didn’t seem Japanese… in fact he had an accent. He couldn’t identify this guy’s accent, but maybe when he’ll talk more he’ll get an idea.

“Is there anything you’d like in particular? We’ve got a pretty decent kitchen here at the hospital.”

“Katsudon.” He replied, struggling to get the words out. “It’s… been a while since I’ve had it.”

“Alrighty dude, and are you sure you’re awake enough? I can help you out a bit if you want.” Sakito asked him.

“You can?” He asked. “How do you do it?”

“Well it’s my quirk, Energy Transfer, I can give you a bit of my energy.” Sakito had some sort of European accent. What was it? Why did he even care? Well it’s a mystery and he loves mystery.

“Maybe just a bit, I don’t want you to tire yourself out.” He replied.

“Nah, don’t worry about me tiring myself out, I haven’t slept a minute ever since I got my quirk.” Sakito answered. “Alrighty I’ll get your Katsudon dude, stay awake my man.” And Izuku caught the nurse murmuring something about “been very useful”, probably about the effects of his quirk on not sleeping. There’s something here he’s missing for sure.

It took about fifteen or twenty minutes, which he spent mainly resting. The nurse came back, with a tray that had a fresh bowl of Katsudon that was still lightly steaming, along with another glass of water.

“Thanks for this, Sakito.”

“No problem man, I think it’s the least I can do for you taking down Stain. Maybe you’ll even take out Kira!” Sakito laughed.

“Maybe in a couple years.” He replied. “Well have a great night? I guess?”

“Have a great rest man, you deserve it!”

Has Stain’s arrest only polarized people’s opinions? He’ll have to check his phone later. Thankfully, Whispers and the video file were _very_ well hidden in the laptop. (And he’ll convince Shigaraki to Decay it later. How? He’ll probably have to do a small favor for the villain later.

That’s what his thoughts were about when he ate his meal. It was good, certainly, but his mom made it better. So where is he supposed to go from here? Stain’s been arrested, and he’s going to die any day now, but then he’ll be all alone. Sure he’s got two Death Notes, but how much is that really worth? He needs to find someone to give the second Death Note to.

“I don’t suppose you have a chance to get some apples.” Fingal spoke from beside him.

“Yeah, we could always use some apples.” Ryuk added. “Any chance we can get some Midoriya?”

“How far apart can you two get from me?” He whispered back. “Maybe you can nick some from the hospital kitchen? I know how much you guys need apples.”

When he woke up again, it was daytime, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds and curtains. He saw that he was still in Hosu, based on the buildings, something he hadn’t really noticed when he’d woken up the first time. A nurse had provided him with another paper cup of water, which he was thankful for. He got up and out of bed, much easier now. He still felt some soreness in his muscles, but the rest had done him good. He didn’t feel like sitting down anymore.

There was a knock on his door, and a voice asked from the other side. “Is everyone in here decent?”

“Yes!” He replied, and his voice wasn’t the only one. He was pretty sure he’d heard Iida, Todoroki and Tokoyami.

He heard the door to the front room open. “If you could please shift away the curtains so I can see you all that would be amazing.”

He complied with the doctors or nurses’s request, moving the curtain and it revealed that Todoroki, Iida and Tokoyami were in fact in the room with him. Hopefully nobody had noticed the first time he’d used the bathroom, that wasn’t his best moment. It wasn’t Sakito this time, this time it was an elderly woman with shoulder-length faded blue hair, but her yellow eyes still shined bright. “Righty dearies, so you all look like you’ve been recovering pretty well. Some minor nicks and bruises, but nothing here that a quick stay and a bit of healing here hasn’t fixed up. You all had an incredible fight, the only real major injury was Iida. Are you sure about not healing it fully, dearie?” The elderly doctor asked Iida. What was this all about?

Iida’s hand trembled ever so slightly. “No, it’s going to be a reminder for my decision to attack a serial killer and have you three risk your lives for me.”

“Get your hand healed, Iida.” He replied. “It’s only going to hurt you in the long term. Use the memory of what happened as a reminder of not only a bad decision, but proof that we’ll support you if you need it. Don’t feel afraid to ask for help.”

“Indeed.” Tokoyami nodded in agreement. “You need not go through your trial of shadows alone, we’ll be here for your walk into darkness.”

“I’d do the very same if one of my siblings were hurt like that.” Todoroki added. “It’s… difficult, and I don’t really want to think about it, but there’s people there for you. I… it’s important to have people in your corner.”

Todoroki seemed to be opening up, which was good! He was glad that Todoroki was doing that, because it was just a small part of his grand plan to have Todoroki more independent from Endeavor. Of course the easier option was to write down his name in the Death Note, but that wasn’t the _right_ way. Story of his life, it seemed.

“Th… thank you g-guys.” Iida said after a pause. “I’ll think about it.”

“Well you’re not out of the clear yet.” The doctor replied. “You’ve got a difficult task ahead of you, being a hero, but I’m pretty sure you four will go far. Anyway, I’ve been told that the Hosu chief of police will be speaking to you soon. So be ready, dearies.” She said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“The Hosu chief of police?” Iida asked. “What’s he coming here for?”

“It probably has to do with how we were involved in Stain’s arrest.” He replied. “Maybe there’s some things they need to settle relating to the case. Although maybe we should have our parents here for this because we’re minors.”

“You do make a good point, we should have our parents here for this.” Tokoyami added. “I think having us make a decision without parental permission is illegal, especially in this sort of scenario.”

“Shouldn’t this be really simple?” Iida asked. “It’s probably just a technicality.”

“Not necessarily.” He answered. “Think about it, Stain and Kira are tied together, to the point where supporters of Kira will try to do their level best to prevent Stain from being arrested and sent to Tartarus. Those two brothers with almost identical fire quirks? They’re just the start. I suspect immigration to Japan will be curtailed by T, but there will be likely dozens of people out for revenge against the heroes that took down Stain.”

“Oh.” Iida replied, sitting back in the hospital bed. “I didn’t think of that. This is something bigger than I thought it was.”

* * *

She knew that when she agreed for Izuku to be a hero, she’d be dealing with her fair share of difficult choices. When the League of Villains attacked the USJ, she didn’t know exactly what to think, but she accepted it would happen. And her son’s heroic actions had been one of the many reasons she joined the other people in participating in the Kira task force. Although working with her son’s teacher is a bit awkward, she is a professional, after all. 

But then Izuku went off and fought against Stain? Why was her son fighting the hero killer? So that’s why the Hosu chief of police said that she should come over to Hosu as soon as she could, she made sure to clear her schedule and head over to the main police station in Hosu immediately. She’d seen the medical report, thank all the gods Izuku had only minor injuries. She later got a time that she needed to be there, which calmed her nerves slightly. Thank goodness her meeting with T-Ne-Kiyate wasn’t until much later in the day.

She thought that she would be the first in the waiting room, she’d gotten nervous and arrived twenty minutes early, but there was a serious-looking man with close-cropped dark blue hair with streaks of grey in it who almost leaped to his feet. She could see him in greater detail, and it was obvious that this man hadn’t had much in the way of sleep lately.

“My name is Iida Tenchi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He exclaimed.

“I’m Midoriya Inko, it’s nice to meet you as well. I think I remember you from somewhere?” She asked. “Oh, aren’t you the father of Tenya? What a nice young boy.”

“Y-yes, I presume that’s what this meeting is about, right? Something went down in Hosu. I’m beginning to dread mentions of the city. First Tensei then Tenya… forgive me, we should wait for the parents of the other two kids involved in this affair. Although it’s only a good thing that Stain is in custody, I can’t think of what’s going to happen now.”

“That’s a question everyone is asking.” She replied. “Still, Stain was arrested the night before last, and some of the major media companies are going to make an announcement about this soon, I think. Let’s talk about something lighter, I’m curious as to why you are this early?”

A few minutes later, A younger woman that had white hair with red flecks in it walked in. “I’m Todoroki Fuyumi, I’m Shoto’s older sister, it’s nice to meet you two.” She gave a slight bow.

“Why couldn’t Todoroki come himself?” Iida Tenchi asked, raising his eyebrow. “Why did he send you instead?”

“My father is very busy.” She replied. “Pretty much all the heroes are still in Hosu wrapping everything up. I’d say more but that’s all I know.”

“I understand.” He replied. “I apologize for being so rude. If I hadn’t retired, I would probably be doing the same thing myself. And is this everyone?”

“I think I heard there were four involved.” She answered. “So I think there’s one more.”

“Apologies.” A man with jet-black, almost bluish with how black it was, hair opened the door and walked in. “I guess I didn’t expect to be the last person here. When I heard Fumikage was in a fight with Stain I got a bit worried.”

The Hosu chief of police, Officer Tsuragame, opened a second door. Not to be rude, but his dog head mutation quirk was pretty recognizable. “Ah, I see you all four are here. Well then, I’d like to address the main reason why. I understand you might want as much information as possible, but much of the information is classified, I’m afraid.”

She nodded, and everyone else seemed to agree. She probably had more information than Chief Tsuragame had, but that’s not the point.

“Your ch-the people who you have guardianship over...” The Police Chief started, correcting himself mid-sentence. “Have engaged in fighting with the villain known as Stain. Now, I don’t know how to phrase this exactly, but it’s the detective known as T’s belief that Kira utilized Stain as an ideological mouthpiece, and there’s a high chance that Kira might react negatively. Not to mention supporters of the villains. So we’re thinking about how to proceed from here. T mentioned a choice. We can keep their involvement out of the media for their protection. And honestly I recommend this option. Or we can have everything released. While I don’t recommend this choice, we can make it work, as their real names are not known to the media.”

The solution is obvious of course. She wanted to keep Izuku as far away from Kira as she could, and she could hear the other parents and guardians in the room agreeing with her sentiment. That was another reason she stayed with the task force, because she has the ability to protect her son as much as she can.

“Or we can go with the third option, one that should be said, and one that Hawks liked especially. To let them choose what they want. Maybe they can come up with a novel idea that we haven’t thought of. You’d be surprised at the genius of the youth.” The police officer sighed. “Well, what is it?”

As much as she didn’t want to do it, she did trust Izuku to make the right decision and keep himself away from Kira as much as he could. “I think I’ll let Izuku choose for himself.”

Her words seem to have spurred on everyone, and they all agreed to let their children choose.

* * *

“Iida, you hurt your hand?” Todoroki asked, noticing the bandages on Iida’s hand. 

“It happened before Midoriya arrived when I fell to the ground, it’s just a strain.” Iida explained. “It got checked out and there wasn’t anything really wrong with it, I just have to take it easy for a week.”

“Why is it that whenever I’m involved in something, people get their hands hurt?” Todoroki asked, looking at his own hand. “It’s like a curse.”

“It just happened twice, it’s probably just a coincidence.” He replied. “You don’t have a curse, Todoroki.”

“No, I’m serious. It’s like I’m the hand crusher or something.”

“Hand crusher?” He asked. Was Todoroki actually making a joke or was he serious? He couldn’t tell.

The door opened a couple minutes later (they still hadn’t gotten over the Hand Crusher nonsense). A person who he recognized as the Chief of Police in Hosu walked in, closely followed by Hawks, Manual, and someone from Endeavor’s agency. 

“Hello, I am Tsurugame, the Hosu Chief of Police. I met with your parents before this, and they agreed to let you choose. Please, save your questions until I’m done with my explanation. So what you did when you fought Stain was technically legal, and you could very well claim it, woof. There wouldn’t be any legal issues with you doing so.

“However, there are great risks with claiming acceptance for the arrest of Stain, woof. While this will get you public recognition and approval from the vast majority of people, however there’s still a small and vocal minority of people that think Stain had the right idea, and that’s only the tip of the iceberg I am afraid to say. It’s been the detective T’s opinion that Stain was, perhaps unwillingly, acting as the supervillain Kira’s mouthpiece, woof. And the arrest of Stain is going to bring out all the supporters of the villain out of the woodwork. You already encountered that, facing off against the villains known as Starburn and Flashfire. And both Flashfire and Starburn remain at large. And that was just because they were in the area and found the battle, woof. They didn't actively search out the fight.

“So the second option that is available is we can leave your hero names out of the media report. It’s still going to be known among the general hero community that you arrested Stain, woof. You wouldn’t get the public recognition that you might deserve, but you’ll be safer. However, if any of you can think of a better solution, we’re open to other options as long as it is a legal choice, woof.”

What should he choose? T is going to know he was involved in arresting Stain regardless of his choice. The damn detective seemed to be nigh-omniscient. It all came down to how much he wanted the two halves of his life to interact. Which was as little as possible. So he knew which choice he was going with.

“I’m going to go with the second option. I don’t want to run into any rabid supporters of villains.”

And this was probably going to make him less suspicious to be Kira. Maybe. It was hard to tell, but this would separate him more from the rabid fans he had from Kira.

Tokoyami, Iida and Todoroki agreed, and Chief Tsurugame clapped his hands. “Excellent. Woof. I think you should be healed up enough to go back to your internships now, right doctor?”

The doctor that had come in before came in again. “Yes, I suppose so. You may want to focus on the other aspects of being a hero and not doing training or patrols for a couple days.” She said, looking at the heroes, the message obvious. “Seriously, who thought this was a good idea?” She grumbled walking out of the room. “Heroes, I swear.”

“I wonder what she means?” He asked nobody in particular.

“Probably the fact that we leap into the shadows headfirst.” Tokoyami replied after a pause, smoothing out his head feathers. “And her job is to recover the heroes from their leap into the void.”

“Huh, that makes sense. Well, hopefully Hawks won’t be too mad.”

“I don’t think he will, he doesn’t seem like the type.”

Sure enough, after someone from Endeavor’s agency came and picked up Todoroki, and Manual picked up Iida, Hawks came for them, and surprisingly, embraced the two of them.

“Honestly, I was really scared for you two.” Hawks said, releasing them. “Not just for that night, but for the future. As much as I wish it wouldn’t happen, the information is going to leak some way or another. But we’ll get through this, and there’s quite a few skills I can teach the two of you without it being too strenuous. Infiltration tactics, for example.”

This ought to be fun. What does the hero have in store for them? He doesn’t know, but it’s going to be great regardless.

“When are we going to use infiltration tactics?” Tokoyami asked, cocking his head slightly.

“The more tools you have in your toolbelt, the better.” Hawks replied, as they got in a car, Hawks managed to fit in despite his wings. “Flexibility is the greatest asset to a hero, not strength. My quirk isn’t actually that physically strong, and on paper, I’m the second weakest hero behind Best Jeanist, but there’s a reason I’m ranked 3rd and Jeanist is 4th. Sure Jeanist is popular, but there’s also this.”

Hawks grabbed a small, shining thread from one of his pockets. “And because Jeanist has access to something like this. Sure he mostly uses denim, because it works best with his quirk, but during the era of chaos when quirks first appeared, certain technologies were created. Most were lost to the sands of time, but sometimes things survived, like this.”

He noticed the thread shimmering and shining, almost like it was glowing. “This is synthread. Almost invisible when viewed like this.” Hawks turned the thread, and it all but disappeared from his vision. Only a miniscule line of dull grey. “And yet.” The winged hero grabbed a piece of metal, and swung it at the thread. It was cleanly cut in half. 

“So why doesn’t Best Jeanist have that?” He asked, pointing to the thread.

“He has half the world’s supply of synthread. I found this during a raid on one of those “classical” supervillains, you know the types. Probably the jewel of his collection. Had it confiscated because it’s a weapon.” Hawks put the thread back in one of his pockets carefully. “You never know when you’re going to find something from that era. Chaotic, unstable quirks mixed with technology more advanced than anything we have today. Of course you’re not going to find these things in any museum, Midoriya, Tokoyami. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, infiltration tactics. I’ll reveal more when we get to my agency.”


End file.
